


When mirrors are broken, is your reflection gone?

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, NOT REMROM, Remus-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman and Remus, mirror twins, have grown up being told that one of them is going to die at fifteen years old.What if that doesn't have to happen?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Everyone
Kudos: 27





	When mirrors are broken, is your reflection gone?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yeah so I decided I didn't want to do this so... If anyone feels like taking over or using this for inspiration, go ahead!

When Remus and Roman Knight were born, Remus almost died. 

That isn't important to the story at hand, but Roman understood it to be.

Remus and Roman Knight were mirror twins.

That is important to the story at hand, but Roman didn't think it should be.

See, twins never stayed twins for long. Twins almost always had gifts. Usually, gifted civilians were immediately taken away so as not to be a threat, but seeing as one twin could not be gifted without the other, it was seen as socially acceptable to choose which twin would be taken and which would be a contributer to society. Their mother had told them this when they were five because Roman refused to clean his room, and though they weren't the brightest kids, they understood how it was meant to be taken.

That night, Remus volunteered to be taken, and wouldn't take no for an answer. It took Roman's frantic sobbing for Remus to drop the subject.

They both understood that Remus hadn't withdrawn his offer.

So Roman excelled, as Remus plummeted. Roman got good grades, and even though they shared every piece of knowledge proffered to them, Remus didn't. Remus broke laws, and got hurt, and Roman felt every bit of it.

Then Roman began dreaming. He dreamt of someone, someone older than him, with glasses and freckles and a smile as warm as the sun. When the brothers woke, at the same time, always the same time, Remus confessed to have seen afreckled, bespectacled person as well. Except the freckles were scales and the spectacles were yellow eyes the gleamed in the sun reflecting from Roman's dream person's smile.

The dreams didn't stop, and it became ritual to recite them in the morning as the sun came up. Remus's were always opposite to Roman's, but complimentary, confirming the same things in a more defiled, darker way. Like a magic funhouse mirror.

Then, one day at the park when they were eight, Roman was laying in a field of grass and weeds. It was meant to be a soccer field, but Roman didn't particularly care. His thought drifted to Remus. His brother. How could they be so perfectly complimentary? The only physical appearances that set them aside from eachother was Roman's beauty mark, happily present of his right cheek, and Remus's white-streaked hair. 

It was while thinking about his brothers peculiarity that the ground shifted beneath him. He flinched as the soft dirt grated against his back, turning into something suspiciously like sand. 

He felt his brothers sudden presence before he heard the scream of a frightened child.

He opened his eyes to see Remus, utterly unfazed by his sudden appearance, cackling stupidly at the scrambling of the child who had formerly been in the sandbox with him.

Apart from that strange occurance, nothing weird had ever happened.

And everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yeah so I decided I didn't want to do this so... If anyone feels like taking over or using this for inspiration, go ahead!


End file.
